Die Herren von Winterfell
Zur Buchübersicht: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Die Herren von Winterfell ist der erste Band der bislang zehnteiligen Reihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Die Herren von Winterfell bildet die erste Hälfte des englischen Romans A Game of Thrones. Die englische Edition erschien erstmalig im Jahr 1996. Die dt. Edition erschien 1997 und 1998. Klappentext Die letzten Tage des Sommers sind gekommen. Eddard Stark, der Lord von Winterfell, lebt mit seiner Familie im kalten Norden des Königreichs Westeros, und er weiß, dass der nächste Winter Jahrzehnte dauern wird. Als der engste Vertraute seines Königs und alten Freundes Robert Baratheon stirbt, soll Eddard an dessen Stellen treten. Für die Zeit, die er am Königshof zubringen muss, überträgt Eddard die Herrschaft über Winterfell an seinen Erben Robb – während sich sein Bastardsohn Jon den Kriegern der Nachtwache anschließt. Doch Robert Baratheon ist nicht mehr der starke Herrscher, der er einst war, und um den Eisernen Thron scharen sich Intriganten und feige Meuchler. Eddard sieht sich plötzlich von mächtigen Feinden umzingelt und muss hilflos zusehen, wie seine vielköpfige Familie in alle Winde verstreut wird. Die Zukunft des gesamten Reiches Westeros steht auf dem Spiel… Handlung 'Einleitung' Die Herren von Winterfell spielt in einer dem europäischen Mittelalter ähnlichen Welt. Haupthandlungsort sind die Sieben Königslande von Westeros - einem fiktiven Kontinent, wo Jahreszeiten mitunter ganze Dekaden oder auch länger dauern können. Die Handlung setzt 15 Jahre nach einem BürgerkrijksldfhksdfoicvhnwerioawoCFHKNSDFGSDGASDGeg ein, der Roberts Rebellion oder auch Krieg des Usurpators genannt wird. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen hatte Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheons Versprochene, angeblich entführt. Aerys II. Targaryen, genannt der irre König, ließ Lyannas Vater und Bruder hinrichten, als diese an den Königshof zogen und Lyannas unversehrte Heimkehr forderten. Daraufhin schlossen sich Robert, Lord der Sturmlande, und Lyannas zweiter Bruder, Eddard Stark, nun Lord von Winterfell (Der Norden), mit Ihrem Ziehvater Jon Arryn, Lord des Grünen Tals, zusammen und erklärten der Krone den Krieg. Durch dynastische Eheschließungen (Eddard und Catelyn Tully sowie Jon und Lysa Tully) konnten sie zudem deren Vater Hoster Tully, den Lord der Flusslande, gewinnen. Allein das mächtige Haus Tyrell (Die Weite) stand treu zur Herrscherdynastie der Targaryen. Weitere große Häuser wie die Haus Lennister (Westlande) und Haus Martell (Dorne) verhielten sich zunächst abwartend. Der Krieg wurde entschieden in der Schlacht am Trident, wo der Thronfolger Prinz Rhaegar von Robert Baratheon erschlagen wurde. Nun verriet Haus Lennister den König. Lord Tywin Lennister zogen mit einem großen Heer nach Königsmund, aber nachdem man ihnen die Tore geöffnet hatte, plünderten sie die Stadt. Ser Jaime Lennister, ein Mitglied der Königsgarde, meuchelte König Aerys und schworen Robert die Treue. Die Tyrells und die letzten Königstreuen gaben auf und Robert Baratheon wurde der neue König der Sieben Königslande. Unglücklicherweise starb Lyanna während ihrer Befreiung, vermutlich an einer Krankheit. Robert heiratete stattdessen Cersei Lennister, um das Haus Baratheon mit dem mächtigen Haus Lennister zu verbinden. Ritter des Westens schlachteten während der Plünderung der Stadt Rhaegars Frau und Prinz Dorans Schwester Elia Martell und ihre Kinder Aegon und Rhaenys ab, weshalb sich Haus Martell fortan in eine Isolationshaltung zurückzog. Rhaegars jüngere Geschwister Viserys und Daenerys wurden von Targaryen-Getreuen über die Meerenge nach Essos in die Freien Städte in Sicherheit gebracht. Sechs Jahre später lehnte sich das Haus Graufreud von den Eiseninseln gegen die Krone auf, doch die anderen großen Häuser von Westeros schlugen die so genannte Graufreud-Rebellion gemeinsam nieder. Balon Graufreud verlor im Kampf seine beiden älteren Söhne. Theon Graufreud, der Jüngste, kam als Mündel zu Lord Eddard Stark nach Winterfell. 'Die Sieben Königslande' Eddard Stark, Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens, exekutiert einen Deserteur der Nachtwache I-Prolog , der seinen Schwur gebrochen hat und von der Mauer geflohen ist. Bei ihm sind seine Söhne Robb und Bran, sein Bastardsohn Jon Schnee und sein Mündel Theon Graufreud. Der Deserteur behauptet, einem Weißen Wanderer begegnet zu sein, was schon seit 8000 Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen ist. Als sie nach Winterfell zurückkehren, finden sie eine tote Schattenwölfin (das Wappentier der Starks) und mehrere kleine Welpen. In der Kehle der Wölfin steckt das abgebrochene Geweih eines Hirschen (das Wappentier von Haus Baratheon von Königsmund). Eddard erlaubt den Jungen, die Welpen mit nach Winterfell zu nehmen und sie aufzuziehen, wenn sie sich selbst um die Erziehung kümmern. Es sind fünf Welpen, für jedes Kind der Starks eins: Robb nennt seinen später Grauwind, Bran Sommer und die beiden Mädchen Sansa und Arya nennen ihre Lady bzw. Nymeria. Der jüngste Sohn Rickon nennt seinen Welpen Struppel. Unerwarteterweise findet Jon Schnee noch einen sechsten Welpen mit Albinofell, der etwas abseits lag: er nimmt ihn auf und nennt ihn Geist I-Bran I . Auf Winterfell trifft die Nachricht ein, dass Lord Jon Arryn, der wichtigste Berater des Königs (die so genannte Hand des Königs), gestorben ist und dass der König nach Winterfell kommen wird I-Catelyn I . Kurz darauf trifft Robert Baratheon, König der Sieben Königslande, und seine Frau Königin Cersei aus dem Haus Lennister mitsamt eines riesigen Hofstaat in Winterfell ein. Bei ihnen sind der Königin Brüder Jaime Lennister und Tyrion Lennister, ein Zwergenwüchsiger, sowie die Königskinder Joffrey, Tommen und Myrcella. Der Grund für den Besuch ist, dass der König einen Nachfolger für Jon Arry sucht. Er will seinen Jugendfreund Eddard "Ned" Stark als seine neue rechte Hand haben und bietet eine Heirat zwischen Sansa und Joffrey an I-Eddard I . Eddard willigt schließlich trotz Bedenken ein und nimmt seine Töchter Sansa und Arya mit nach Königsmund I-Catelyn II . Auf Winterfell bleiben Catelyn, Robb, Bran und Rickon. Bran liegt nach einem schrecklichen Unfall im Koma: Er war auf den Dächern und Türmen der Burg herumgeklettert und hatte Jaime und Cersei beim Geschlechtsakt überrascht, woraufhin ihn Jaime aus dem Fenster schubste I-Bran II . Zu ihrem Entsetzen stirbt Bran aber nicht, sondern fällt in ein Koma I-Tyrion I . Jon, der sich wie sein Onkel der Nachtwache anschließen will, verabschiedet sich von seinen Halbgeschwistern und schenkt Arya, die er besonders mag, ein kleines Schwert I-Jon II . Lady Catelyn erhält eine Nachricht von ihrer Schwester, Lady Lysa Tully, in der diese die Lennisters beschuldigt, Jon Arryn ermordet zu haben. Nachdem Eddard Winterfell verlassen hat, versucht ein Attentäter Bran zu erdolchen. Nur mit Hilfe seines Schattenwolfes Sommer kann Catelyn dies verhindern. Catelyn realisiert, dass Bran etwas Verdächtiges gesehen haben muss, und dass die Auftraggeber dieser Tat nun verhindern wollen, dass Bran dies mitteilen kann. Sie entschließt sich, mit dem (schnelleren) Schiff nach Königsmund zu reisen, um Eddard persönlich zu warnen I-Catelyn III . In der Zwischenzeit kommt es beim Hofstaat, der über Land reist, zu einem Vorfall: Sansa, die wegen ihrer Zukunft als künftige Königin ganz aufgeregt ist, reitet mit ihrem Verlobten Joffrey, der sich mehr und mehr als ein unberechenbarer und verzogener Jüngling entpuppt, zu einem Ausflug aus. Dabei treffen sie zufällig auf Arya, die mit ihrem Freund, dem Schlachterjungen Mycah, mit Holzschwertern übt. Es entbrennt ein Streit zwischen Joffrey und Arya, in dem Arya den Prinzen mit Hilfe ihres Schattenwolfes Nymeria entwaffnen kann. Beschämt und gedemütigt zeigt Joffrey seine zornige Seite I-Sansa I . Aus Angst vor Strafe versteckt sich Arya vier Tage in den Wäldern. Nachdem sie gefunden und dem König vorgeführt wird, widersprechen sich ihre Aussagen mit der von Joffrey. Sansa, die die Wahrheit kennt, behauptet, sie könne sich an nichts erinnern. Königin Cersei fordert Genugtuung für Joffreys verletzte Hand, und so wird Sansas Schattenwolf Lady getötet, weil Nymeria nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist I-Eddard III . Auf Winterfell hat Bran, bevor er aus seinem Koma erwacht, in der Zwischenzeit einen Traum, in dem eine dreiäugige Krähe ihm das Fliegen beibringen will. Auch hat er eine Vision von Ereignissen aus Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Als er erwacht, merkt er, dass er gelähmt ist I-Bran III . Auf seiner Rückreise besucht ihn Tyrion, der ihm Pläne für einen Sattel überreicht, mit dem er wieder reiten kann I-Bran IV . Später wird er bei einem Ausritt von Wildlingen überfallen, kann aber von Robb und Theon gerettet werden I-Bran V . In Königsmund angekommen, erfährt Catelyn von ihrem Kindheitsfreund Petyr Baelish, dass das Messer, mit dem das Attentat auf Bran versucht wurde, Tyrion Lennister gehören soll I-Catelyn IV . Catelyn und Eddard, der inzwischen in der Hauptstadt eingetroffen ist, besprechen ihr weiteres Vorgehen, dann reist Catelyn wieder gen Norden I-Eddard IV . Auf diesem Weg trifft sie per Zufall im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg auf Tyrion Lennister, der gerade auf der Rückreise von der Mauer ist. Sie ergreift die Gelegenheit, lässt ihn festzunehmen I-Catelyn V und bringt ihn nach Hohenehr zu ihrer Schwester Lysa Tully, der Witwe von Jon Arryn I-Catelyn VI , wobei sie Tyrions Beteuerungen nicht glaubt, nichts mit dem Attentat zu tun zu haben I-Tyrion IV . Lady Lysa, die überhaupt nicht erfreut ist, dass Catelyn mit ihrem Handeln Hohenehr und ihren Sohn Lord Robert Arryn in Gefahr bringt, sperrt Tyrion erst einmal in eine Himmelszelle. Dort überlistet Tyrion Lady Lysa mit Hilfe eines Tricks: er fordert ein so genanntes Urteil durch Kampf, in dem er den Söldner Bronn für sich kämpfen lässt I-Tyrion V . In der Hauptstadt sorgt sich Eddard zunächst vor allem über den desaströsen Zustand der Staatskasse, zumal König Robert zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Turnier zu seinen Ehren abhalten möchte I-Eddard IV . Seit dem Zwischenfall am Trident reden seine Töchter nicht mehr miteinander, aber immerhin kann er Arya besänftigen, indem er ihr erlaubt, ihr Schwert zu behalten. Er sorgt sogar dafür, dass sie fortan im Schwertkampf unterrichtet wird I-Arya II . Sansa indes genießt das neue und aufregende Leben in der Hauptstadt, vor allem als das Turnier beginnt I-Sansa II . Nebenbei untersucht Eddard Jon Arryns Tod I-Eddard V , macht aber nur langsam Fortschritte: Zunächst findet er heraus, dass König Robert unzählige Bastarde auch in der Hauptstadt gezeugt hat, was allerdings allgemein bekannt ist, I-Eddard VI und dann, dass Jon Arryn vergiftet wurde, weil er angeblich zu viele Fragen gestellt hat I-Eddard VII . Auch Eddard schwebt zunehmend in Gefahr, denn er weiß nach wie vor nicht, wem er in der Hauptstadt trauen kann und wem nicht I-Arya III . Von Kleinfinger erhält er den Tipp, in einem bestimmten Bordell nachzuforschen I-Eddard VIII . Dort findet Eddard einen weiteren Bastard Roberts. Auf dem Rückweg in die Stadt wird er wegen der Entführung Tyrions durch Catelyn von Jaime Lennister überfallen und schwer verletzt I-Eddard IX . Als er nach einem mehrtägigen Fiebertraum erwacht, fordert König Robert ihn auf, Frieden mit den Lennisters zu schließen und Catelyn zu befehlen, Tyrion freizulassen. Dann begibt sich Robert auf eine Jagd in den Königswald . I-Eddard X . 'An der Mauer' Jenseits der Mauer finden drei Grenzer der Nachtwache ein Lager der Wildlinge, in dem jeder massakriert wurde. Ser Weymar Rois trifft auf einige dunkle Kreaturen, genannt die Anderen genannt werde. Er kämpft gegen eins der Wesen, wird aber schnell getötet. Der zweite Grenzer namens Will untersucht den Leichnam, wird dann aber von diesem überrascht und erdrosselt I-Prolog . Der dritte Grenzer sieht die Szene und flieht Richtung Süden und darüber hinaus. Er ist der Deserteur, den Lord Eddard Stark schließlich fasst und exekutiert I-Bran I . Als sein Vater als neue Hand des Königs nach Königsmund geht, entscheidet sich Jon Schnee, sich wie sein Onkel Benjen Stark der Nachtwache anzuschließen. Er wird begleitet von Tyrion Lennister, der das wundersame Bauwerk mit eigenen Augen sehen möchte I-Jon I . Schon auf dem Weg zur Mauer wird Jon allerdings bewusst, dass die Nachtwache nicht so nobel ist, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hat I-Tyrion II . Ein neuer König-jenseits-der-Mauer hat sich in einem Land weit im Norden erhoben und versammelt die Wildlinge unter seinem Banner: Manke Rayder war einst ein Bruder der Nachtwache, bevor er zu den Wildlingen geflohen ist. Jon bemerkt außerdem, dass die Nachtwache hoffnungslos unterbesetzt ist mit unter 1000 Männern, die über 300 Meilen Mauer zu bewachen haben I-Tyrion III . Die meisten Brüder sind außerdem Kriminelle und Vergewaltiger, die zur Auswahl hatten, an die Mauer zu gehen oder hingerichtet zu werden. Jon tut sich anfangs schwer mit den anderen Rekruten, da er ihnen im Schwertkampf weit überlegen ist und sie das unverhohlen spüren lässt. Erst nach und nach findet er Anschluss und neue Freunde I-Jon III . Nach einiger Zeit kommt ein neuer Rekrut an die Mauer: Samwell Tarly, ein von seinem Vater vertriebener adeliger Junge, der mit dem Schwert unbeholfen, dafür aber belesen und schlau ist. Jon hilft ihm, die ersten Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden I-Jon IV . Einige Zeit, nachdem Jon an die Mauer gekommen ist, verschwindet Benjen bei einer Patrouille jenseits der Mauer I-Jon III . 'Im Osten' Die letzten beiden Mitglieder der Targaryen, die Kinder des Irren Königs Aeyrs II. mit Namen Viserys und die vierzehnjährige Daenerys, leben im Exil in den Freien Städten. Mit Hilfe von Magister Illyrio Mopatis will Viserys seine Schwester mit dem mächtigen Reiterlord Khal Drogo vermählen, um mit dessen Hilfe die Sieben Königslande zurückzuerobern I-Daenerys I . Die anfangs noch sehr ängstliche Daenerys lässt die Hochzeit und die zunächst noch groben Annäherungen Drogos über sich ergehen, und sie wehrt sich auch nicht gegen die Wutausbrüche ihres Bruders. Dafür bekommt sie auf der Hochzeit neben anderen Kostbarkeiten eine echte Rarität geschenkt: drei versteinerte Dracheneier I-Daenerys II . Das ändert sich nach und nach auf ihrer Reise über das Dothrakische Meer zur heiligen Stadt Vaes Dothrak, wo sie zunächst Drogo näher kommt I-Daenerys III , und sich dann zum ersten Mal gegen Viserys wehrt I-Daenerys IV . In Jorah Mormont, einem im Exil lebenden Ritter, dem Sohn des Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache, findet sie einen treuen Freund. Währenddessen sieht König Robert Baratheon, dem Ser Jorah Mormont unbemerkt Bericht erstattet, Daenerys zunehmend als Bedrohung an I-Eddard II . Er will sie umbringen lassen I-Eddard VIII . Charaktere Hier sind nur die wichtigsten Charaktere aufgelistet. Für eine komplette Auflistung siehe Die Herren von Winterfell - Appendix *Eddard Stark *Catelyn Stark *Sansa Stark *Arya Stark *Bran Stark *Jon Schnee *Tyrion Lennister *Robert Baratheon *Cersei Lennister *Joffrey Baratheon *Daenerys Targaryen *Viserys Targaryen *Khal Drogo Kapitelübersicht und Zusammenfassungen Preise und Nominierungen *Locus Award - Bester Fantasyroman (gewonnen) *World Fantasy Award - Bester Roman (nominiert) *Nebula Award - Bester Roman (nominiert) *Ignotus Awars - Bester Roman (gewonnen) Trivia *Im Klappentext steht "des Königreiches Westeros". Allerdings ist Westeros kein Königreich, sondern ein Kontinent. *In der ersten deutschen Übersetzung waren die Namen noch aus dem englischen Original zu sehen. Erst in der 2010-Edition war statt z.B. Littlefinger Kleinfinger zu lesen. Cover-Galerie Deutsch Die_Herren_von_Winterfell1997.jpg|1. Auflage (1997) DE Cover Die Herren von Winterfell.jpg|2. Auflage (2010) Band1Hörspiel.jpg|Hörspiel Englisch AGoT1st_Edition.jpg|Erste Auflage (1966) (US) AGoT_UK_Original.jpg|1. Auflage (1966) (UK) AGoT_US_Paperback.jpg|US 1977 (Taschenbuch) AGoT_Meisha_Merlin.jpg|Melisha Merlin 2000 Edition AGoT_US_Hardcover_2nd_printing.jpg|2002 US (Gebunde Ausgabe) AGoT_US_2002.jpg|2002 US (Taschenbuch) AGoT_UK_Current.jpg|Jetziges UK-Cover Game_of_thrones.jpeg|Jetziges US-Cover Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher